Why, You Son of a Snape!
by Jamie-Spelled-Weird
Summary: Snape receives a letter during one of his 5th year's Potions class dealing with his stressed wife, Kaycie, and his rebellious son, Colin. What happens when Colin transfers from Hogwarts:America to Hogwarts:UK? Why, Hell ensues of course! Please Review :
1. Of Letters & Sneering

A/N- New Story, New Story, New Story! :D Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. Zip. Zero. None. Not a thing. All JK Rowling's. Except Colin, and Kaycie. Those two are my original characters. And someone please tell me why there must be one of these each time? I'm running out of witty things to say.

Ginny's POV:

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. The sun was out, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. And I was stuck in Potion's Class with the biggest git on the face of the Earth. I looked around the dank dungeon and I locked eyes with my friend Sydney. Snape had paired her up with a Slytherin and by the looks of it, he was a real dunce. I shot her quick sympathetic look, then went back to my work. I didn't want Snape to think I'd been cheating or something. I swear that man would do anything to take points from our house. Or any house that's not Slytherin for that matter.

We were working on one of the most useless potions in the history of forever and always. It had something to do with hiccups, I think. Honestly, Wizards are so lazy sometimes. They honestly invented a potion to stop hiccups. Morons should just wait it out.

*Knock*

There was a tentative knock, on the potions room door interrupting my rant that only I could hear. It was so quiet; I was sure that Snape hadn't heard it. The only reason I did was because I was seated as close to the door as possible for quick get-a-ways.

"Professor Snape?" He was seated at his desk. And he obviously hadn't heard the knock, so someone had to tell him.

Snape sneered at the sound of my voice. Of course. He rarely does anything else with his mouth.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"I believe there was a knock on the door, sir?" I try to make myself sound all cocky and full of myself; Kind of like how a Ravenclaw that gets 110's on every test talks to their friends who only get 102's. Real arrogant-like.

But he ignores my attempts at making him look stupid and waltzes to the door and pries it open slowly so that it creaks. I think he does it for dramatic effect.

"My, my. Hello Mr. Jones. Is there any particular reason that you're here? First year potions isn't for another fifteen minutes. Feeling eager?" Snape scowls at this anticlimactic visitor. I'm a bit let down too. I was hoping that it would be someone from the Ministry, come to tell us that we're free because Severus Snape has been sentenced to life in Azkaban for being a poo-faced, loser.

But one can ONLY hope.

"I'm a-aware, P-professor." Mr. Jones stutters out. Snape glares down even harder.

"Then will you kindly inform me as to-"

"Dumbledore sent me, sir!" The first year says in a rush. Snape looks livid at being interrupted, but intrigued at what was spoken.

"Oh, did he now?" Snape raises his eyebrows and that poor little first year looks like he's about to piss himself.

"Yes, he did! He told me that he received an owl from someone who needed to speak to you immediately! He gave me this, Sir!" The first year hands over an envelope that looks like it has seen better days. Snape's face has gone paler than usual and he promptly dismisses the first year. He waltzes back to his desk yet again, but this one is sloppier than the last. A bit off from the usual ¾ time signature. And by that I mean, he nearly tripped over his own feet in his haste. When Snape does finally make it to his desk, he scans the note quickly, desperately almost.

By now my curiosity is definitely peaked. I have to see what's in that letter.

I scale my bag for a quill and parchment and skillfully write a note to Sydney.

**Syd, I gotta get that note thing. It's killing me not knowing. Are you willing to sacrifice a good grade on this potion to help me?**

**- Gin**

I fold the parchment and toss it to Sydney. She opens it with nimble fingers and I watch as her eyes go from left to right as she reads it. We make eye contact for the second time and she nods.

And I hear her cauldron explode only moments later.

Snape looks up from his desk and scowls, quickly making his way over to Sydney's work table to tell her off and take points. Way to take one for the team, Syd.

But I take advantage of the confusion and rush over to Snape's desk to nick the letter. It almost seemed too easy.

When everything dies down and people begin to finish their hiccup potions, I discreetly read the letter.

_Dearest Severus,_

_I wish I was writing to you with better news, but alas, lady luck has not made it so. Or rather, Colin hasn't. He's been expelled from Hogwarts: America. I don't know what to do with him. He's bright, really he is.. _

_I think that we should send him to Hogwarts: UK so he can finish his education. I did some research and he should be in his 6__th__ year there. Please let him go; It's his last chance. _

_With love,_

_Kaycie _

_P.S. Justin sends his regards as well. He misses you._

I let out a strangled gasp, but quickly tried to cover it up with a cough.

Snape has a wife? And a son? I guess he has done more than sneer with that mouth.. The bell rings, signaling class is over and I rush out of the room like Speedy Gonzales, with one thought in my mind.

_I have to tell, Hermione!_

A/N- How is it? I'm in the process of rewriting this story. (Even though I've yet to finish it..) But I think if I fix up these chapters then I'll have more motivation to finish. You know what else gives me motivation? REVIEWS! ;D Please leave one. They mean so so so much to me and my ego!


	2. Of Hogwarts

**A/N- Yup, here's the second chapter. I'm really hoping to introduce Colin as a character and tell more about Kaycie. I appreciate the reviews very much! I love 'em! **

**Disclaimer: if I owned this stuff, do you think I would be here, sitting on a couch writing fan fiction. If you answered yes, then I'm sorry! You were wrong. I'm sorry, but no. I own nothing. In reviews, I wouldn't mind you giving me sassier ways to write these.) I ONLY OWN KAYCIE, COLIN & JUSTIN.**

* * *

**Colin's POV **

**I checked my trunk once. Twice. Three times. Yup, I had everything. Guess there's no stopping me from going to Hogwarts in England now. I looked down at the top layer of junk in my trunk. There was a family photo. My Mother was in the back with her hand on my right shoulder while the other was supporting my little brother Justin. Then there was my Father, with his hand on my other shoulder. We were all smiling like nothing else could be better than our own family. How strange. I looked at my father's eyes. The smile didn't exactly reach them. He was a man of many surprises. The most surprising surprise? Him agreeing with my Mom about me coming to Hogwarts. I was really counting on him saying no. Huh. Way to let me down, Dad. **

"**COLIN! GET DOWM HERE IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO!" Well, no turning back now I guess. I grabbed my trunk, and dragged it out of my room and down the stairs, purposefully making it clunk loudly as it hit each step. No one said I had to handle this maturely. I looked my mother in the eye and went to stand by the fireplace. I folded my arms and tapped my foot. I figured she would want to see me off and all. And she did. She came over and gave me a huge hug. **

"**Promise me you'll be alright. Please."**

"**It's fine, Mom. It's fine. I'll be good."**

"**And?"**

"**And I won't give Dad a hard time. Even if I want to very badly or even if he's very vulnerable."**

"**Good. Have fun at Hogwarts." I felt her relax in my arms and then back away. I grabbed a handful of floo powder. **

"**HOGWARTS!" And I was off.**

* * *

**A/N- How was it? I know it's short and I'm very sorry. I'll put up a longer one next time, I promise. ****J Please REVIEW! I love them to death. **


	3. Of Announcements & Cliff Hangers

A/N- Alrighty then! Here we are, the next chapter. I bet you thought I forgot! (And I did, but sssshhh.) I'm really super ultra mega sorry for taking so long to update! I'm such a meanie, but if you forgive me, then I'll give you the next chapter tomorrow. Promise! J

Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not JK Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter. Heck, I'm not even british (though I wish I was..) So, I don't own these characters. Well, except for Colin and the rest of Snape's family that are mentioned.

Ginny's POV

I run into the common room, not pausing to apologize to a couple first years that I ran over. I spot Hermione, Ron and Harry on the good chairs near the fireplace.

"Hermione!" I manage to say in between pants. My heart is beating frantically from sprinting straight to the Gryffindor Common Room after Potions ended. Although I only called for Hermione, three heads turn immediately in my direction and their faces are.. Quite priceless, really. If I weren't so excited, I'd probably point and laugh.

"What's up, Gin?" Hermione closes whatever book she was holding and furrows her brows together in concern.

"Yeah, who died?" Ron asks.

"I need to tell Hermione something. If you and Harry wouldn't mind going upstairs for a bit..?" I don't think that telling Ron and Harry that Snape's son is going to be transferred here is such a good idea, seeing as they have such a hateful relationship with said Professor. I mean, I don't exactly have a grand ol' time in Potions either, but it doesn't bother me nearly as much as it does them.

Harry and Ron look slightly taken aback as predicted.

"Girl things." I tell them and make sure to give them a look that implies that these girl things are definitely something they don't want to hear about.

They grumble a bit, but go upstairs all the same. I turn back to Hermione and she looks suspicious.

"Ginny, you may be able to fool them, but definitely not me. You would not come running like a mad man into the common room to just talk to me about 'Girl Things'." She raises one eyebrow at me. She looks rather Slytherin.

I look around to make sure that the room is mostly empty and I move closer.

"You will not believe what I just found out."

"So, then the warlock says 'But I don't have any NEWTS!' Bahahaha! Get it? Because-"

Dumbledore rises and clicks his goblet with a spoon signaling he has an announcement. It also interrupts Dean's joke, thank MERLIN.

"It is my pleasure to tell you all that we will be having a surprise visitor this year. It is a new student." Dumbledore looks around pleasantly while whispers fill the Great Hall. I catch little snippets of what's being said by everyone-

"Do you think it's a boy? He better be cute!"

"What? This has got to be a joke. Can someone even transfer halfway through term?"

"I don't care, as long as he's cute!"

"We don't even know if it's a he."

"I could care less. Can we just get back to eating?"

"I bet they're dumb, joining in the middle of the year like this! Ridiculous!"

"What house do you think they'll be in? I hope it's Ravenclaw!"

"Stupid! It's probably a Hufflepuff. That's where DUMB PEOPLE WHO JOIN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE YEAR GO."

I glance at Hermione and see the mirth in her eyes as she watches Harry and Ron speculate. She catches my eye and we grin like Fred and George do after they've completed a rather spectacular prank.

"Settle down, settle down. Now, there is something a bit.. Special about this visitor. He is a son of one of our dearest Professors. So, please, allow me to introduce you to Colin Snape!" The hall was silent, aside from Dumbledore clapping. Everyone seemed to be staring at the door in anticipation.

And then he walked in.

A/N- AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER! Does anyone know what that's from? Read between the Lions? Anyone remember that? No? Just me? Darn.

I hope you liked this chapter! I rather enjoyed it. Please leave a review! They make me all smiley and such. And they motivate me to write faster.


	4. Of A Strange Newcomer

A/N- See? I told you I'd have a new chapter out today for you. I'm still really sad that I've kind of.. Neglected you guys for a while, but I've had school and everything so yeah Please keep reading! It means a lot. :3

Oh! And uh, some of you might not like Colin very much, but think of him as like a modern day Sirius of sorts? That's kind of how I pictured him. And his appearance is semi-modeled after one of my good friends, hehe. So try not to judge? ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except for Snape's family, which seriously, anyone can use if they want. I don't care ;)

Colin's POV

I opened the door to the great hall and strolled in. Huh, cool ceiling. Lots of people here. But they're all staring at me like there's something wrong with me.. Did I not brush my hair? Mom's been getting on my case about how I needed a haircut. Said it looked like Girl's hair. I like it. Dyed it a little last week, got in some green. It's hot. Speaking of hot.. I winked at a couple girls sitting at a table decorated in black and yellow. They giggled a little.

_Yeah, I still got it. _

This is kind of a long walk. I mean I get it's the GREAT HALL, but did it have to be so.. Great? Well, I'm almost there.. Just keep walking. And, hey there's Dad. He doesn't look.. Too angry. I wonder what I can do to push his buttons because that's always fun. And I was crossing my fingers when I told my Mom I wouldn't. Hehe.

"Hey Pops! Long time no see. How've you been?" I kinda wish this place wasn't so quiet. My voice is all echo-y.

"I'm fine, Colin. Now come on, you have to get sorted." Severus replied.

"Again? So there are different Houses here? And I assume that there's a scarf of sexual preference as well(1)?" I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively while my Dad just rolls his eyes.

Then he just gets some old, nasty stool out from a closet.. Ew.

"I'm not supposed to sit on that thing, am I?" I know, I sound like a snob, but if you saw it you wouldn't be so happy either.

"Yes, Colin.."

"Yeah, uh, I'll sit on the floor, Thanks." So I sit down on the floor. And I see the people towards the front roll their eyes, and to them, I stick out my tongue. :P

Okay, you thought that the stool was dirty, you should check out the hat my Dad's holding. It's just downright disgusting. And I think he's gonna put it on my hair.. My beautiful hair.. What a cruel, cruel world we live in!

_Hmm. A Snape? Usually I would sort you right into Slytherin. _

"Okay, hold up. This thing talks? That's terrifying! I get this is a magical school, but that is WEIRD."

_Shut up, child. Don't interrupt. But what is this? You're not a usual Snape. In fact, you're not really a usual child are you?_

Yeah, real polite, Strange talking hat. I'm not normal. I have a tattoo on my neck of a smiley face. Who **does** think that's normal?

_Again, stop interrupting me.. Well, I think I know just where to put you, you little brat._

Ouch, that hurt. Dumb hat.

_Shut up. _

"Gryffindor!" The strange talking hat shouts.

"What the hell does a Gryffindor do?" I ask. I am honestly confused. No one told me the qualities of the houses. That's important. I don't wanna be stuck in the House nobody likes. And now a lot of people are laughing and no one's answering my question.

"Language, Colin. And didn't you read the letter explaining everything about the school to you?" My Dad sounds exasperated. Tough luck for him.

"Well I GOT the letter. Seriously, I did! But, I kind of skimmed through it, you know? I thought I got all the important stuff in. But, hehe, guess not?" I try to smile innocently and bat my eyelashes, but I don't think he's buying it… Huh, plan B.

"Daddy! I love you sooooooooooooo much." That should soften him up for sure.

"Not working." Guess not. It used to when I was little!

"But I'm so convincing and adorable! And hey I still don't know what a -thing does? Why is that name so long anyways? Couldn't it just be like: Behold! You've been sorted into the SHARKS! Welcome aboard."

"No.. No we couldn't do that. They're brave, chivalrous, and kind. Colors are red and gold. That table over there. Go. Sit. Eat. I will talk to you later."

"Brave, dashing, chivalrous, awesome? Sounds just like me." I wink. Yeah I'm a wink-er. It's fun and friendly, so don't judge. (And maybe I added a couple qualities, but who really noticed?

So, I go and I sit next to some kid with glasses, a couple red heads, and a chick with curly hair. And they're glaring at me, so you know, I just follow the third instruction and eat. And people around me start eating too. People don't seem to really like me so far (surprise, surprise) but hey. The food is good.

Harry's POV:

So. Snape's kid is really weird. Nothing like Snape at all. Makes me wonder about his Mother. Even his attitude is weird.. For just a person in general.

"Hey, uh, boy with glasses? Could you pass me some pepper?"

I guess "Uh, boy with glasses" would be me. I pass him the pepper silently.

"So like, do any of you people talk? Or is this an Overseas thing to shut your mouth at dinner?" He grins at us.. How on earth is this thing related to our Potions professor? I make eye contact with Ginny and we are obviously thinking the same thing.

"No. New students are just very rare here at Hogwarts, especially when they're children of.. Snape.." Ginny replies to his earlier question, but says _Snape_ with distaste. She's discreetly letting him know that we kind of hate his Dad.

"Huh. Odd. Is it like a rule that Professors can't reproduce." Guess he didn't catch on.

"Where did you come from in America?" Hermione asks. Smooth way of changing the subject.

"Cali, baby." He grins like this is something very special.

"Cali?" Ron asks.

"Like, as in California.. Not a hot spot for wizards here I guess?"

"Guess not." Ron grumbles and picks up his fork again.

"So hey, what's your names? I mean you guys already know my name I guess. What, did Dumbledore make an announcement or something?"

"Actually, yeah. Right before you came in." Ginny replies.

"Oh."

"Yes, well. My name's Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter." I wait for him to widen his eyes and do the whole bit of _The boy who lived Harry Potter? With the Scar and everything? _His eyes flash with understanding and he looks at my scar, but that's it. I'm kind of relieved. Then he just nods his head and smiles at us.

"Cool names." Then He looks at Hermione. "Parents were big fans of Shakespeare, huh?"

"Oh, yes." She says.

"Nice, Winter's Tale was a good one

"I love it! Well, for obvious reasons, but it was a good play."

"What's your favorite line?" He actually sounds interested. And Hermione looks excited that someone shares her love for old stuffy writers.

" 'But to be paddling palms and pinching fingers-"

"As now they are, and making practiced smiles, as in a looking glass.'" Colin finishes.

"Impressive." Hermione said, and I could tell he's won her over.

"Well, if the whole wizard thing didn't work out, plan B was an English teacher. Specializing in Shakespeare." (2)

"Well, that's nice little chit chat, but can you tell me one thing." Ron says harshly.

"Uh, sure. You name it." Colin says.

"How are you not a total ass like your Dad?" Uh oh. Everyone kind of holds their breath, waiting for Colin to get angry. We watch as his easygoing smile deflates and is replaced with a serious face.

"So my Dad's not exactly a well-liked guy around here then." It wasn't a question; It was a statement. We all just kind of avoid answering, but then Ginny nods her head.

"He's a real jerk." Ginny says.

"Is that why everyone's looking at me like they wanna kill me? I thought it was my hair, for sure." And he just laughs.

"It might partly be do to the hair. And the tongue piercing. And the fact that you," Ginny tries to hold in laughter, "suggested we have 'The Scarf of Sexual Preference'."

That was pretty funny. But the guy is still weird.

"So I take it you don't mind semi-personal questions?" I ask. Because I have some of those.

"Nah, not really. I don't have much to hide. Remember that, Ladies." He winks at Ginny and Hermione and they giggle. He's a wink-er.. Oh god.

I look over at Ron and we make eye contact. Ron's mad. Typical.

"But all double meanings aside, anything you wanna know?" He asks.

"Well, how did you get kicked out of your old school?" I'm actually kind of curious about it.

"I thought that was it. Well, if you really wanna know, then-"

"Colin." And just like that Snape is right behind us. I swear, it's scary how he moves all silently.

"I don't think that that's.. Dinner time conversation. How about you discuss that at a later date, hm?" Snape looks at us with disapproval.

"Okay. Something you want, Dad?"

"Yes. Come with me." Colin shrugs and gets up to follow his Dad. Putting them side by side, you can see a resemblance. They have the same face shape and body structure. I guess the rest is from his Mother. As he's walking away he turns back and waves at us.

He's an okay guy, I guess.

A/N- Yayyyy! Do you like it? Do you like Colin? How'd the first meeting go? I wanna know! So please review. They make me smile! :D

(1)- If anyone gets the reference, then I love you! ;)

(2)- Just a little bit about Hermione's name really. I love Shakespeare and wanted to include it. Sorry if it bored you! _


	5. Of New Records & Punishment

A/N- Oh my, it's almost 2011 you guys! Are you excited? I am. I already came up with my new years resolutions! 1- To be more polite to everyone I meet & 2- Use better sarcasm (ZING!) Hehe, what're you guys' resolutions for this year? Tell meh! Cause I'm nosy.. :D But oh yeah: New Chapter here! Happy New Year! Oooh, I have SO MUCH planned for this story I think I'm gonna burst! Woot!

Also, I plan to reply to ALL reviews now starting this chapter (Since there's only like 11 so far, I don't think I'll have trouble with it. Hehe, Enjoy my Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own only Colin and the rest of Snape's family. The others aren't mine.

Colin's POV

I think my Dad is taking me to his office. Detention already? That was quick. A new record!

"I see you got that tattoo which I told you not to." Snape said.

"Well yeah, it's the shi-"

"Language. And you died your hair. When did that happen?"

"Last week. It is also the sh-"

"Mhm. Well. When do you plan on cutting it?"

"I don't really. I like it. It's hot."

"I'm sure you think it is. Now, more importantly. How did you manage to get expelled from school?" Aaah, his ulterior motive to the small talk.

"You don't know?" I'm actually shocked. Mom didn't mention how I got kicked out in the letter? Huh.

"No."

"Okay.. Well, it kind of has to do with Justin. And before you get all angry, I'm not blaming him. Me getting kicked out was 110% all my fault." Yeah, I can be responsible when I want to be. No need to look so shocked, Father.

"Alright.. Continue."

"Some kids were trying to hurt Justin, threatening him and stuff. I told them to back off, and they said no. I asked again, nicer, honest! And they still didn't. So I broke a couple of bones and was on my way with Justin in tow. I was just looking out for him. Seriously, the kid's always getting hurt.. And I got expelled for doing that in a semi-violent manner. Simple as that." I wait for the anger, and the lecture that's sure to follow.. And I'm waiting.. And waiting… What's taking to so long?

"You broke their bones?" He looks alarmed. People usually do after I tell them I break bones when angry. Tough crowd.

"Not big ones! Just like their noses and that's it. I didn't insult their Moms, threaten to piss on their graves or anything!" Which is much worse than broken noses if you ask me. It's all about MAN PRIDE.

"Is Justin okay?" I look up and see that he's worried. Justin **is** his favorite. Now, I know it's not fair to say that, but it's true. Justin gets good grades, cleans, and is basically an all around normal kid. And I have green hair, a smiley face on my neck and a strange outlook on people and things in general.

"Yeah, he's fine. _But Father_! What about your dearest, elder Son? Look! Those bullies scratched me right HERE!" I showed him a little scar on my arm. Kind of in the shape of a swirly if I move my arm a little.

"Is that all?"

"Well, the other one is in a less decent place, but if you really want to see the damage…"

"No, never mind. I'm glad you're okay."

"Right, uh, no problemo. Hey, can I go now?" I'm not very good with what people would call "Father Son Moments"_. _

_"_No. I'm not finished with you yet. You're still in trouble."

"What's my sentence?" Here it comes..

"No Hogsmeade weekends until next year and I want you to go to the library and help put away books, and dust the place. I also want you to send apology letters to the parents of those boys."

"But.." I try to give him my best pout face. It works on Mom every time. & yes. I AM manipulative. Very much so.

"You BROKE their bones. And then got expelled. Did you honestly think that you would get away Scott-free from this one?" Yup, yup. He's pissed.

"No.. But they were asking for it! Dad, they were my age. Picking on Justin! And let's face it, Justin's a wee bit small for his age.." Yeah, he's like 5'2''. He takes after Mom for sure. At least we both got her schnoz..

"You're doing it."

"Fine. Can I go NOW?"

"Yes, but do you know the password to the Gryffindor common room? Or where it is, for that matter?"

"I'll find out." I'm leaving now; I'm starting to get claustrophobic in this tiny office. I swear, I honestly don't know how I got put in Gryffindorian or whatever they call it (THE SHARKS!). They're supposed to be brave. One time, Mom made me see a psychiatrist.. Because I'm totally insane and all, and he gave me like a huge list of possible phobias I have. How can someone with so many fears be put into the Brave house?

Ginny's POV

_What the? What is that?_

Everyone in the common room had stopped talking and looked towards the entrance of the room where a lot of banging sounds had been heard.

"Someone please let me in! I don't know the password! Hell, I only just found out this was the entrance! Come on! Someone OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"STOP BANGING ON ME! I'M SORRY, BUT IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE PASSWORD THEN I CAN'T LET YOU THROUGH!" The fat lady wailed.

And then the common room burst into laughter.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I yelled back. I went over to open the portrait and outside was a very huffy and puffy Colin Snape.

"Well, it's ABOUT time. I was out there for a good seven minutes." He looked around the room. And his face flushed. Everyone was staring and or glaring at him. Man, that boy is good with dramatic entrances.

"God, I know I'm incredibly attractive, but please find something else to stare at people?"

I laughed at the incredulous looks on everyone's faces as they returned to their daily activities.

"You're quite bold, Mr. Snape." I said.

"I am aren't I?"

"Yes...So."

"So…" He looked slightly awkward. We really don't have much to talk about.

"I guess I'll see you around?" I asked.

"I guess so. I'm pretty tired so I'll just head on up to bed." He yawned very loudly and dramatically. And he began walking towards the staircases.

I spotted Sydney by the fire and went over to talk to her. (1)

"So I guess HE," She pointed her head towards Colin's retreating back, "was what that letter was about, huh?" She asked

"Yeah. Can you believe Snape has a family? Ridiculous isn't it?"

"Yeah, I mean-"

"OHMYGOD!" We turned towards the direction of the yelling to see that the Girl's staircase had turned into a slide and I started to laugh because I realized Colin must've tried to go up the wrong one.

"Is there like a bed time? Why can't I go up these," he kicked the slide/staircase, "STUPID stairs?"

"Those are to the girl's rooms. Boys can't go up there. It turns into a slide." A random first year timidly told him, much to the amusement of everyone. Colin's face flushed once more. For such an outgoing person, he really didn't handle attention well sometimes. How odd.

"Well. Someone should really think about labeling them you know." He tried to walk away with dignity, but tripped. Then he made his way up the right staircase.

"Can you believe Snape's kid ended up like THAT?" Sydney said in between laughs.

"He's a joke! I mean, he's hot and all, but what a weirdo!" Sydney exclaimed. And she was right. He was hot.

"Aw, he's not that bad! At least he's entertaining."

"Yeah, I guess... Imagine if Snape had more kids. Wouldn't that be something?" I tried to imagine a bunch of little Snapes running all over Hogwarts and I couldn't help but giggle. Come on. Think of it, it's funny!

"That does sound pretty odd."

"Yeah, especially if they're all similar to the one we know!" And she laughs her high-pitched laugh and I feel a head ache coming on. I love Sydney, but she can be kind of annoying at times.

"Hey, I think I'm going to get to bed. Gotta wake up early tomorrow."

"I'll meet up with you later then." And she turns her attention to Seamus.

Something tells me tomorrow will be interesting.

A/N- Tada! Did you like it? I hope so. I want you guys to know that I did a little sketch of Colin. It's very bad! I'm a writer-ish person, not an artist. BUT I did put it on Deviantart so you guys could see it and get a rough idea of what I pictured Colin looking like. All you gotta do is plug my pen name into the search bar and presto! Bad drawings, yay! If you guys wanna do fan art for the story, that's cool too ;) But actually that would like totally make my day, hehe. But do you know what else makes my day? REVIEWS! I mean, I love love love love looooooove that people are adding the story to their favorites and everything, but you know. Reviews are nice too. :D But Danke Schon Darlings for reading!

(1) Remember Sydney from Chapter 1? She's back! She does have a role to play in the story later though.. ;)


	6. Of Old Friends

A/N- That's right! Two chapters in GASP one day! And I'm so glad that you guys like Colin. In fact, thanks to some advice from **Zaly**, all the chapters will be from his point of view. Good? Bad? Whatcha think?

Disclaimer: I only own Colin and the rest of Snape's family.

Draco's POV

I knew as soon as I saw him enter that he would be sorted into Gryffindor. He's not Slytherin at all. He's very loud. He seems to lack common sense (which if you ask me is poorly named seeing as almost NO ONE has it. What's so _common_ about that?) He acts before he thinks and then wonders why things don't work out…

Very Gryffindor.

Colin's POV

I'm mad. I got up so early. No one but me was awake. And Ron snores like a gorilla. Do Gorillas snore? Huh… Well, point is that I couldn't get back to sleep. So I just decided to get ready, and then head to the Very Great Hall. I'm sorry, am I boring you? TOO BAD. You wouldn't be all giddy either; Waking up at 6:50 (1) to gorilla snores! It's not fun!

Today's breakfast looks good. I wonder who makes the food around here. I need to give them a high five, this stuff is great.

There aren't as many people in here right now. Probably because it's still insanely early and normal people are asleep.

Oh hey, there's Hermione. I should go sit with her.

"Hello Hermione. How are you up this early?" I ask.

"Oh, I'm always up this early. It gives me time to read before breakfast."

"I see." She's crazy. Totally, completely, absolutely, incredibly, undoubtedly crazy.

As you can see, I'm not a morning person. I'm more of a late night-er if you catch my drift.

"So, why are you up this early, Colin? You don't seem to be a morning person." Smarty pants, huh?

"I'm not. I was woken up by snoring. I hate snoring. First of all the word just sounds gross. And then when you actually hear an actual snore, it's worse than the word! Disgusting! I mean, don't wizards know a way to stop or prevent snoring? They should. It's ridiculous! We can make things fucking FLY, but we can't stop snoring? What is the wizarding world coming to? And- hey, stop laughing! This isn't funny! Shut up, I'm trying to rant!" Bitch! How dare she laugh at my misfortune!

"I'm sorry, but have you tried a silencing charm?" Oh…

"Oh… That makes so much sense! I could marry you right now!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Oho! I'd know that voice anywhere!

"Draco!" And I leap up and give him a friendly, but very manly hug. And a sloppy kiss on the cheek for good measure.

"Get off of me!" He screams. But I know he only half means it. Maybe.

"I haven't seen you in ages! I thought you died! No letters, no nothing! Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I've sent you a letter a week since you left, you git. Stop being over-dramatic. You're like a girl." He snorts.

"…Am I a pretty girl?" I wiggle my eyebrows. I'm so good at that by now, it's crazy.

"No. You're worse than Granger, over there."

"Huh? Oh, Hermione! Hermione's not ugly. Quite the contrary." And I wiggle my eyebrows some more.

"Colin, that's vile."

"Colin, that's vile." I mimic, making my voice incredibly high-pitched and annoying.

"Grow up." He sticks his nose in the air. Haha, I see a nose hair.

"After you, princess."

Alright, I know what you're thinking. "What? But Colin doesn't know Malfoy! This is ridiculous!" So let's sit down and talk this out, shall we?

Snape is my Daddy. He is best friends with Draco's Dad, Lucius Malfoy. They know everything about each other. So Draco's Dad obviously knew about Mom, Justin, and Me. We visit them every summer, actually. So Draco and I have been friends since we could string a proper sentence together. See? Now you've got it!

"Sorry to interrupt, but you two… Know each other?"

"Since birth!" I say.

"And you're good friends?"

"Of course!" I grin wildly while Draco just sneers. Dork.

"Drakey-poo, if you keep doing that, one day your face will get stuck like that." I pinch his cheek like the good Mommy I am.

"My God, you sound like my Mother." But he stops sneering. I win.

"That's the point. Now what do you have against Hermione? You know, she's named after a character from a Shakespeare play!"

"I don't care where it got her name. She's a mudbl-"

"Oh don't tell me you're still all 'Purebloods for the win! Yay!', Draco? That's so dumb."

I really hate that about Draco. It's a touchy subject, really. I get that's what he's been taught, but that doesn't give him an excuse to be an ass.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Ass. Haha.

" No, this is! Blahgehjumahiklomiguha!" So eloquent! I must say I'm impressed with myself.

"I'm leaving." He starts walking away.

"Bye bye! See you in class! Kisses! MWUAH!" I'm so mature, aren't I? Daddy would be proud.

"That whole exchange was just.. Incredibly strange." And true to her word, she looks a little freaked out.

"Better get used to it because I get a whole world stranger than that." At least I'm honest.

"Hey, hey Snape!" Enter Harry and Ron.

"Call me Colin. And what's up?"

"We just saw Malfoy here with you. Are you guys alright?" Do people always call each other by their last names here?

"Yeah, we're good. We were just talking. No worries." Wow. I've never actually seen two jaws drop simultaneously. Kinda funny.

"Malfoy just came by.. To chat?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Why? Do you guys have some sort of beef with Draco?"

"Well, he's kind of bullied us since our first year here." Harry says. Huh, that's news to me. The only talk about School I ever had with Draco was after 3rd year.

"_Hey, Draco?"_

"_Yeah?" Draco looked up from his book. _

"_How's school here for you? I know my Dad teaches there, but I want a student's perspective, you know?"_

"_Well, it's just school. We learn, we eat, we study, we sleep; And then it repeats.."_

"_Do you have lots of friends? Or am I your only one?" I grin, but he tenses. _

"_Some people get along, some people don't." _

"_Yeah, but-"_

"_Drop it." _

And I dropped it. I guess these are the people he doesn't get along with. That sucks.

"That sucks. He's a pretty cool guy once you get past the racism thing.."

"How would you know that? You only just met him!" Ron sounds annoyed. Haha, time to drop the bomb on him.

"Actually, We-"

"Ron, He's known Malfoy for years." Hermione says. Aw, I wanted to do it.

"Yeah. Crazy isn't it?" I say.

"Yeah, crazy how you could get along with that git." Ron says.

I just laugh it off, trying to ease some of the tension. I don't think I've really gotten off on the right foot with these two. First I'm the son of a jerk. Now I'm best friends with a bully.

Professor McGonagall rushes over to me saying something about my new schedule. I pretend to listen and nod in all the right places. She says class starts in 15 minutes and not to be late.

I suck in a deep breath and hold it in. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. I let it out.

_Here we go. _

A/N- Yay! Another chapter done! I know it's a little slow going, but stay with me people, we'll get there! How do you like the friendship between Draco and Colin? I like it. (: Thanks for reading!

(1)- It's not really that early, but Colin is a lazy bum!


	7. Of Potions & Points

A/N- Aha! Another Chapter! I'm on a roll! ;)

Colin's POV

I looked over my schedule. DADA first with Professor Lupin. Everyone seems real excited about this guy. I swear, Hermione's over there about to cry. Kind of weird.

After that it's Herbology, lunch... Then Double Potions- YES! I must rejoice! Who's closest to me..?

"Hey Seamus! We have Double Potions with the Slytherins all year! Isn't that great?"

"Are you high or something…?"

"I only do that on Fridays, silly Seamus!" He looks freaked out.. Uh oh, bad.

"I kid, I kid. It's on Sundays." I wink and walk away. Poor guy, I think I scared him.

But I am pretty excited for that class. I get to bug my Dad, talk to Draco, and brew potions semi-correctly.

"Hey Colin." Hm?

"Oh, hiya Ginny!"

"Are you excited for your first day?" Um, no.. But I can't let her know that. That makes me less macho. And Colin Snape must always be macho.

"Excited? I'm terrified!" I didn't mean to tell her that. Seriously. I opened my mouth intending to say _Me? Scared? I'm a Gryffindor! We're the brave ones. _But I said something way different.. That's not macho in the slightest.

"Really?" Time to cover up.

"Yeah." No. What the heck is going on? "I mean, No. But I'm lying." What the?

"Okay, then.." And now I've scared her away. Brilliant. But something weird is up. And I don't like it one bit.

Okay, all day long I've been telling the truth. It is so damn annoying. Like today in DADA. After Class Professor Lupin called me to his desk.

"_Colin, may I see you for a minute?"_

"_I didn't do it! I swear, whoever put that spider in your-"_

"_Clam down, Colin. You're not in trouble." _

"_Oh okay." Thank God. It really wasn't me. _

"_Did you have fun during the lesson?" Nope, but… I don't wanna get on this guy's bad side. _

"_Not really. The lesson was hands on, but the spell was common. Doxies, professor? Really? You know that already. What do you actually want to talk to me about, because that so wasn't it." Why? Why am I cursed with honesty today?_

"_Hm. Alright. I wanted to ask you how you were adjusting to Hogwarts." _

"_Not very well, actually. Everyone seems to hate me and I'm the only one with oddly colored hair. I thought you people were supposed to be strange! What a let down." He looks angry… That's not good. _

"_Thank you, Mr. Snape. You can go." Ouch, I just went from Colin to Mr. Snape in like two minutes.._

And that's not even all of it. In Herbology I started ranting about how I wasn't even going to need to know this subject in the future when Professor Sprout asked me how I liked the lesson. Is that how all teachers open conversations these days? But something's bad if I'm being totally honest with people. I'm the master of half-truths and white lies! It's like someone's slipped me a damn truth serum.. What have I had to drink today?

Okay there was some water between my first and second class. That couldn't be it. What else?

_"Ron, He's known Malfoy for years." Hermione says. Aw, I wanted to do it. Oh well. I take a big swig of pumpkin juice. Mmm, that stuff is good._

_"Yeah. Crazy isn't it?" I say_

"Oh, shi-"

"Colin!" I turned around to see Draco.

"'Sup, Dainty Lady. I've been seeing a lot of you today. What, are you stalking me?" I grin at him, but I'm kind of pissed. I can't believe it took me this long to realize I had a nice healthy dose of veritaserum. I'm so dumb.

"Haha, very funny. I was just on my way to lunch and I saw you here in the hallway looking incredibly angry. Just wanted to see what's going on?" He looks so genuinely concerned that I have to tell him. Well, I really don't have much choice.

"I drank a damn truth serum, that's what happened. Now the only two professors that I've had hate me because I've either insulted them or their subject! And I don't even know how it got into my morning pumpkin juice! It makes no sense. And even if I want to, I can't tell half truths or white lies! I think I'm gonna go crazy!"

He begins to grin evilly.

"What are you grinning at?" I ask.

"Well, you're just a lot dumber that I thought you were is all." And he's smirking like a jerk… And it clicks… Right after he pulls out a small vial of clear liquid that is.

"Does the truth serum you had in mind look anything like this?"

"You! WHY? WHEN?" I demand to know. Damn him. Damn him to hell.

"This morning. You don't think I'd honestly willingly walk over to talk to you at 7:00 AM, do you?"

"Well.. Yes. Yes I did. But why?" If he weren't my best friend, I'd kill him right now.

"Just a little 'Welcome to Hogwarts' present is all."

"How do I get rid of it?"

"You wait for it to wear off." That grin is pure evil. Evil I tell you.

"This sucks."

"Ain't that the truth." He says.

"Zing!" I mutter under my breath.

"Well, Colin, I'll see you at lunch. Kisses!" I can tell by the way he says it that he's mocking me from earlier.

"You would send me kisses, miss dainty ballerina legs!" I call out to him. He just laughs somewhere down the corridor.

So. I'm taking the advice Draco gave me earlier and I'm just waiting until this stupid potion wears off. I've also decided to keep my mouth shut, much to the pleasure of everyone around me. Jerks.

I'm actually on my way to Double Potions right now. The Hallways are so crowded, it's freaking me out. I'm not good with crowded places at all.

Well. I'm here. Reached the dungeon. This is a terrible place to put a classroom. It makes me feel like I've been bad, so my punishment is being stuck in the dungeons for two hours. Maybe that's why everyone hates potions.

I saunter in with a grin on my face. I'm not going to let bad locations ruin my favorite class. (1)

"Hey Colin! Come sit with us!" Hermione calls.

"Okay!" I do more sauntering to their table.

"So, are you guys ready for potions?" I'm practically hopping in my seat. Gah, I'm a potions nerd.

"Well, Hermione's excited for any learning. And I'll just be happy if Snape hasn't poisoned me by the end of the class." Hermione giggled a little, but abruptly stopped and looked over at me for "approval" I guess.

I just smiled.

"Yeah, he's been threatening me with that since I was twelve!"

"Alright, settle down, imbeciles." Speak of the Devil that is my Father.

"Today we will do a quick oral quiz. Nothing too serious, because I doubt you could handle it. Then you'll read the eleventh chapter in your books." Huh. It's funny. I thought seeing my Dad as a teacher, he would be all different, but nope. Still stone cold as ever.

"Malfoy, what are Chinese chomping cabbages used for?"

"They're often used in calming draughts, Sir." He looks over at me and smirks. Draco's a potion-eer too. When we were little, we'd brew simple ones together. Apparently hem still does and likes to slip them into people's drinks.

"Correct, 5 points to Slytherin." Snape replies.

"Ms. Granger, What is a key ingredient to a strengthening solution?"

"Salamander blood, Professor."

"Correct." Severus replies coldly.

"Ms. Parkinson, in what way would a sneezewort be used in-"

"Hey wait a second." I say loudly. Something's wrong here.

"You didn't give Hermione any points, Dad. She answered the question right. You gotta give her some points."

"Mr. Snape, you will address me as 'Professor' or 'Sir' while in class. As I was saying-"

"Uh, well, SIR, you still gotta hand over some points." What's his problem? Just give her the points.

"I'm not obligated to do anything, Mr. Snape." He curled his lip and gave me a look as if telling me to shut my mouth.

He obviously doesn't know me very well if he thinks I'm gonna shut up that easily.

"You should! You just gave Draco points for answering a question correctly. It's only fair that you give some to Hermione too."

"Colin, drop it. He never gives us any points." Harry whispers. I ignore him.

"I think you'll find, that lots of things aren't fair." Snape says.

"But it's just a couple of points, Dad! What's the big deal?"

"It's just a couple of points, _Sir. _My point exactly. So, if you don't mind, Mr. Snape, I would like to ask you to stop interrupting and we can continue our lesson." Bull. He can't tell me what to do. I stand up now.

"Well, _Sir_, I would like to ask you to stop being a bore and we can continue our argument because frankly, I'm having a right good time. Aren't you, my good man?" My Mom told me I'd make a good lawyer because I don't do what I'm told and I like to argue.

I'd have to agree.

"Mr. Snape! Calm down this instant." He narrows his eyes further than before.

"No! You can't not give us points! We are THE SHARKS, dammit!"

"Colin, stop it. And watch your language." He replies. Ah, I'm no longer Mr. Snape. I think I pushed a button.

"Severus, stop it." I mimic him.

"_Colin_." He hisses. Ooh, he sounds pissed.

"_Severus_. Give her the God damn points." Hehe, this is kind of fun.

"Language. What will it take to get you to shut your mouth?" He growls.

"Give the girl her points." I shrug and make eye contact with Draco across the room. He just rolls his eyes at me.

Dad just looks kind of resigned now. He rubs his face with his hand and sighs.

"Five points to Gryffindor." He says, clearly bemused.

"I win!" I stick my tongue out at him and sit down as if nothing happened. Then I look around and people are looking at me like I'm crazy. This is becoming quite a common occurrence. Oh well, nothing new.

"Mr. Snape, please see me after class." He says.

Uh oh.

"Sure thing, Pops." Hell, I'm already in trouble. Might as well do it right.

He glares at me, but the lesson continues normally except for the lack of questions he asks the students.. Hmm, wonder why.

"Class dismissed." Dad sounds tired.. And I almost feel guilty about harassing him earlier.

Almost.

"Hey, Snape!"

I turn around and see Seamus from earlier.

"Hey, what is-"

"Good job today. You know, getting Hermione her points an' all. We've been trying to get 'im to do that since first year and he hasn't budged!" He slaps me on the back.

And contrary to my macho-ness, that was kind of a hard slap. Ow…

"No problem." I say.

I continue to pack my bag, very slowly, trying to put off my certain doom for as long as I can. It doesn't help that I keep being reminded of it with pats on the back and congratulations from people I barely know. I mean, I'm glad they're warming up to me, but I'm afraid there might not be a me to warm up to at the end of this meeting!

A/N- Well! That was a long one, wasn't it? Very eventful. ;) I hope you liked it and expect longer chapters from now on because like I said before, I have SO MUCH planned! I think it might end up being like 15 chapters or something. I'm so excited!

On another note, I was kind of wondering if you guys would gimme a review? I like to know what you think! They make me wanna write more, knowing you're interested! So puh-lease keep me posted!

(1) Like Father Like Son, huh? (:


	8. Of Fights & Family

A/N- Another Chapter, done! I don't know how I'm going to fit everything in. I hope I don't end up writing a monster or anything that's like three thousand chapters long! I kid; I lack the patience for such a thing. Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own only Snape's family. The rest is J.K. Rowling's.

Colin's POV

Everyone's gone now. And Dad's staring at me so I guess I can't put it off much longer. I walk towards his desk.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes. Have a seat, Colin." I sit down and he does the same on the opposite side. Dad starts to grade papers. I know this tactic. It's the whole "I'm slowly tormenting you by being quiet and then when you've let your guard down I'm gonna GETCHA!" thing. He hasn't done it in a long time, but I still know what he's doing. Two can play at this game. He won't talk until I panic and I'm not panicking until he talks. So there. Who's the smarty pants now?

We sit in silence; Me, twiddling my thumbs and him occasionally marking a paper.

"You know I don't have all day. This may be a free period, but I do want to get started on my homework." I chided him.

He looks up from his desk and sighs. To someone else, this might look like he doesn't LIKE punishing his students. And surprise surprise! He doesn't.

I asked him once. And he said no. He doesn't like to give detentions or send students to the Headmaster. That's why he's so keen on taking away points. It punishes them, but not too 'harshly'. Shocker, right?

"Why'd you do it, Colin? You've embarrassed me in front of my students." Huh. Straight to the point.

"Because you weren't being fair. And that's not right. Teachers shouldn't favor students. Especially because of something silly like the House they're in."

"You're right." Say what?

"I am?"

"Yes. You are." Well I'll be damned.

"About time!" He narrows his eyes at my remark, but doesn't seem too mad.

"But that doesn't mean that you can disrespect me, as a teacher or a parent. Don't question my authority, Colin; It's on me whether you stay or go. Remember that. And for causing a disruption I'm taking ten points from Gryffindor." He smirks.

"But now we have less points than before you caved and gave five to Hermione!"

"If you had kept your mouth firmly shut, then we wouldn't be in this predicament now would we?" Sneaky bastard!

"That.. That was a dirty trick." I'm shaking my head. "When were you ever that devious?"

He gets up to examine some jars of god-knows-what's on a shelf.

"I think I started being devious after my 4th encounter with the 'Marauders'. I had to be." He says with malice.

"The Marauders? Who're they?" Sounds like a cool band name.

Dad turns around lightning fast and his eyes are wide open.

"You mean I never told you about the Marauders?"

"Nope, guess not." I shrug. I don't get what's so important about these people (possibly band members of some sort).

"I've told Justin millions of stories about them… Are you sure I never mentioned them?"

"Oh of course you've told him. " I say.

You remember me telling you about how Justin's his favorite, yeah? Well, as stupid as it sounds; I'm jealous. This is terribly cliché, but I just want my Dad to look at me and say "Colin, you did good." and not "Colin, what the hell am I going to do with you?" Granted, that question has been left unanswered by both of us for years. But still. I think every kid wants to make their Dad proud. And right now, thinking about it, it makes me kind of frustrated. He never tells me anything about his childhood. No stories, no pictures, no nothing! It's always Justin. And he doesn't even notice.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He arches one eyebrow.

"How could you not know? It's plain as day, Dad!"

"What are you implying?" Is he honestly this dense? Or is he just playing dumb.

"You know what? Nothing. I'm leaving."

"Colin, wait for just-"

"No. Bye, Professor."

I make sure to slam the door on my way out.

I walk into the common room in a huff. I have a bad way of getting angry. I'll get mad, I'll cool down, then I get sad. The therapist I went to compared my mood swings to those of a pregnant lady. I told him it was better than those of a pregnant man. He was confused.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" It's Ron. He's being civil so I guess he heard about my potions escapade.

"Nothing's wrong, Ron. Everything's just peachy! Like a peach freaking cobbler!"

"You don't sound very peachy.."

"Ooh, smarty pants, huh? Next thing you know you'll be belting out algebraic equations!" I say sarcastically.

"Oi, no need for that!" He replies.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was just kind of mad. So, uh, I'll go head upstairs before I take out the sad on the rest of you Sharks, eh?"

"Take out the what on the rest of us What's?"

"Never mind." I'm heading for the stairs. The RIGHT stairs. I've learned my lesson.

"Um, alright. See you at dinner then?"

"Yeah, sure!" I call back.

I race up the staircase to find Harry's in the room. Lovely. Can a man get no privacy around here?

"Hey." He says.

"Hi Harry."

God, this sucks. I don't wanna be rude, but this is a bad time.

"Are you okay?" Harry says.

"Why do you ask?" I start biting my lips. Bad habit, I know. But it makes me feel less nervous.

"Well, you kind of barged in here and then you got this sad look on your face is all."

I don't feel like talking. I'm not a talker. I'm a winker.

"Why Harry! You're concerned? That's so sweeeeeeeet!" I do my thing and wink to try & lighten things up before I rush to the bathroom to lock myself in. I walk towards the tub and take a seat inside.

No, I'm not gonna take a bath. If I were I'd be stripping down by now, wouldn't I?

This is just what I always do when I get mad. I squeeze my eyes shut and dig my nails into my palms.

And I start thinking.

_Why did I blow up like that? It's not my place to harass Dad. _**Well he deserved it. **

…

_I'm a terrible son. _**It's not like he's 1 Dad either, no matter how many coffee mugs he has that say he is. **

…

_It's my own fault that Justin's the favorite. _**…**

…

_If I'd just been normal everything would be fine. _**If I were born normal, I'd be just that, Normal. And being like everyone else just doesn't suit me. **

…

_Mom wouldn't worry, Dad would be proud, and Justin wouldn't- _

"Colin! Colin, Neville's gotta go! If you're done wanking then PLEASE let him in!" Harry called from outside the door.

"Right.. Sorry." I get out of the dry tub and head for the door. As soon as I'm out, Neville rushes in.

"Gosh, what took so long?" Harry asks.

"I was debating on whether I should take a shower before or after dinner." I say.

"Uh huh. You should steer clear of thinking too hard." Harry says playfully.

"Yeah, my brain already feels all fuzzy." I grin, feeling a tad bit better. My moods are drastic and all, but they're over fast.

God, I need to stop acting like such a pregnant man.

"Dinner's soon. We should head for the Great Hall." Harry suggests. Good idea. All that self-pity made me hungry.

"Yeah, let's go."

A/N- So? How'd it turn out? I thought I'd show a little more emotion in Colin this time 'round. Not everything is playful banter and eyebrow wiggling, you know. :P

But seriously, was it good?

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please review! I'm saddened by the fact that they've steadily decreased.


	9. Of Rabbits and Piggy Back Rides

A/N- Sorry that I haven't updated! I just got back to school from Winter Break, so I'll be updating every couple of days or so? Aha, I'm really happy with the reviews. They made me all smiley! & smiley is what we aim for. So Thank you! Aaaaand thanks to you guys that favorited the story.

Disclaimer: I only own Snape's family, the rest is J.K. Rowling's.

Colin's POV

Alright, I'm about a month into the school year and everything's going pretty well. I'm average in class, funny with the ladies, and always getting on Dad's nerves. We never really got past me "making a fuss". But hey, he gives everyone points now. That's pretty cool.

Everyone's pretty much used to me and my, erm, tendencies. Heck, I've even got a couple admirers. Can't blame them. I AM adorable after all.

So Hogwarts has been treating me well. Until today.

I went downstairs to find everyone circled around a billboard.

"_Hey, Harry! What's going on?" I ask. _

"_A Hogsmeade weekend!" He replies, clearly excited. _

"_Oh.. Great! Yeah, can't wait!"_

I'm not **supposed **to go. Dad grounded me from those my first day.

Key word being "supposed".

Because I am going! I don't know how, but I will get there.

"Hey, Colin, whatcha so serious about?"

"Ginevra! My angel, my goddess, my-"

"What do you want?" She eyes me suspiciously.

"Promise you won't tell?" I look around to make sure no one's listening. She rolls her eyes.

"Okay, so my Dad kind of grounded me from Hogsmeade weekends until next year which is like forever away. And I want to go to Hogsmeade. And I don't know how I'm gonna get there without my Dad seeing me because if I know him, he'll help Mr. Filch with making sure the third years have their forms signed. And during that, he will be looking for me in the crowd of retreating students."

"Why was the fact that you're grounded so secret?" She asks.

"Ginevra! Shhhh! I need to appear very macho and sexy to the public and being grounded isn't macho or sexy." It's the truth you know. .

"Colin, you lost any macho-ness when you almost got lost in the Forbidden Forest trying to follow a rabbit." I feel my face flush.

"It was one time, I learned my lesson, let it go!" I reply. It wasn't even that much of a big deal. And the bunny was a manly one, such as myself, so I followed it. We had a grand old time really! But it took me a while to find my way back to the castle is all..

"Well, anyhow, I know how you can get to Hogsmeade. Let's go talk to Harry." And she's heading for the Boy's staircase.

"Woah, woah, woah! You can't go up there, Gin!" I say to her as I catch up.

"Yes, I can."

"Won't it turn into a slide?"

"Nope." And she walks up the stairs. Just like that. No slide, no nothing.

"Unfair!" I call up after her, but follow anyways.

"Hiya Harry." She says.

"Hello-"

"Hiya Harry." I say.

"Hello-"

"We need your help." Ginny says straightforwardly.

"Well, what-"

"I need to get to Hogsmeade without being seen by my Dad." I explain.

"Alright, but what does that have-"

"Harry, the cloak!" Ginny says exasperatedly.

"Alright, I get-"

"What cloak?" I ask.

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCES?" Harry shouts.

"Oh.. Sorry, our bad." I say.

"Thank you." He says.

"Now," Harry continues, "I have an invisibility cloak you can use."

"And the ma-" Ginny starts, but He shoots her a look as if to tell her to keep her mouth shut. Huh, I wonder what that's about.

"Sounds great!" I agree quickly.

"See you this weekend then." And he winks… Hey, that's my thing…

O0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO

"You know, when Ginny said you wanted absolutely no way of being detected, I didn't think this is what you meant." Harry says.

"Listen, I'm not too thrilled about this either, kid. I may not be able to get past this emotionally." I reply.

It was Ginny's bright idea that there was no possible way for My Dad to catch on that I was sneaking out. So. She suggested that I get a piggy back ride from someone. Namely from a someone named Harry. I don't see how this makes me less detectable. Damn that woman and her sick fantasies. Joke's on her though, I'm invisible.

"Shush you two!" Hermione snaps. She wasn't very happy about me sneaking out. She likes to follow the rules, so that was to be expected.

"Hermione, calm down. You were find when Harry snuck out!" Ron argues. Ever since I got Hermione those points, he's been like the secret service. Someone's giving me a problem? Ron handles it. I need help with a homework assignment? Ron gets the smartest kid in school to help me. If I wanted some odd "American dish" for dinner, he gets a house elf to bring it up to me later that night. Heck, he even saves a seat for me in DADA and when people try to take it, I feel sorry for them. If this is what it feels like to be famous, then dammit, sign me up.

"Hmph."

"So… How long until I can get off of lovely bachelor number one?" I ask. My pants are falling down.

"I think just up that road is fine." Ginny says.

And we keep walking. Longest. Damn. Hundred. Feet. Ever.

"Oh my god, thank goodness." I jump off of Harry as fast as I can.

"Was it that bad?" Ginny asks.

"No, but my pants were falling down. Very uncomfortable." I explain. And we resume walking.

"How much longer?" I ask.

"Colin, be patient." Hermione says. Still snappy, I see. So we keep walking. Actually, we keep walking until I get kind of tired.. Hmmm..

"Hmph… Hey, Harry?"

"No, Colin, I will not let you ride on my back again." He replies without even looking my way.

"Damn."

And this is a long freaking walk. It's boring as hell. Everyone's quiet.

But then I see the buildings. And I suck in my breath.

"Wow."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ginny says.

"No, I see a chick changing by her window!" SMACK! Both sides of my face. Hermione and Ginny.

"Ow! I was joking! Really!" Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow owwwww. They smack hard! And I really was kidding. Everyone needs to hear a dirty joke now and then. Lightens the mood.

"Not the smartest move there, mate." Ron chuckles.

"Well I'm very aware of that now! And so is my beautiful face! I work hard on this!" I gesture to my face and hair and well, the rest of me.

"I'm sure you do." Ron replied sarcastically. Bastard. I stick out my tongue.

"Well, this is Hogsmeade!" Harry announces.

This is gonna be fantastic.

A/N- I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I was going to include the actual visit, but I'm thinking about making it a different chapter entirely, or just skimming over it. Did you like it? I hope so. Again, sorry for the late update. I started school again, boo hoo! Please review and thanks for reading!


	10. Of Hogsmeade

A/N- Another chapter. Yay! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own only Snape's family. The rest is JK Rowling's.

Colin's POV

Hogsmeade was… Magical to say the least. I loved every minute of it. I've never seen anything like an entirely wizard populated village. And now, I have a goal to live there when I'm older. Won't Dad be proud? I have goals!

But really, I do have a plan (now). I want to go to Hogwarts and graduate, then move to Hogsmeade, work in the Three Broomsticks for a while, and then eventually take over being Potion's Master at Hogwarts. Yup, I'm all set.

I guess I should go more in -depth about the actual visit though, eh? Alright, here's how it went:

We arrived in the village and that long walk made me hungry so Harry suggested we go to the Three Broomsticks, where I promptly became addicted to butter beer. And also got rejected by Madam Rosmerta. Which I still don't understand; I'm ADORABLE! Then we went to Honeydukes, where I promptly became addicted to any candy I could find. Even cockroach clusters! Alright, maybe not those, but I did eat a lot of candy. We got more school supplies at Hermione's request, YAWN. And then we went to the shrieking shack. I think it would be kind of cool to live there.. It had this haunted look about it, and I would totally like to hobble out of it one day and scream at oggling little third years and then watch them piss their pants. Aren't I a nice guy? After that, I _accidentally_ poured some mud down the back of Ginny's shirt and we had a mud war. We're dirty children now, yes. Then, I put on the invisibility cloak, hopped on Harry's back (_"My God, I think you broke it!" "I'm not that fat!"_) and we skipped back to Hogwart's undetected.

Easily the best weekend of my life.

A/N- Yes, I know! Short chapter. BUT, I really just wanted a short description of their little Hogsmeade escapade. And so that's what it is! In about two chapters is where some romance gets thrown into the story, so stay tuned. :D

Thanks for reading! And please review, they make me happy!

Also, thank you to Kat, who's been a very faithful reviewer, along with TJGlambert!


	11. Of Colin's Past

A/N- Okay, this chapter is a whole flashback thing. So you can get a better idea of what Colin's past was like I guess? In other words, it's filler. ;)

Disclaimer: I only own Snape's family! Which everyone can use.. Seriously, aha. JK Rowling owns all other characters.

Colin's POV:

Age 4-

"Daddy!" I run and hug him around his legs, because I'm still really short.

"Hey Colin. Were you good for Mommy today?" He asks, ruffling my hair.

"I was really good!" I smile really wide, so he'll notice the gap where one of my bottom teeth should be.

"Hm? What have we here? A missing tooth already!" He exclaims and I laugh out loud. I'm so excited! Mommy has been telling me stories about the tooth fairy for a while now.

"Yeah, it is!"

"You know what this means, don't you?" He asks.

"Tooth fairy!" He high fives me and I couldn't be happier.

Age six-

"Colin! Daddy's home!" Mom called. I sprint up the hall and then down the stairs. I haven't seen Daddy since Easter and I'd missed him.

"Daddy!" He sees me and gives me a small smile in return. I take this as a sign to trample him.

"Daddy, I missed you! Why do you have to teach all the way in England?" I whine.

"Colin, my services are needed more in England than here. You know Mr. Dumbledore is a close friend of mine." He replies. & everything he says is true. But that's not going to keep me from pouting.

"I know, but you're never here!" I complain.

My teachers don't know my Dad. My friends don't know my Dad. I barely know him.

"You'll understand when you're older." He says in a way that suggests finality.

Age 9-

"Justin, cut it out! Mom! Make him stop!" Justin's pulling my hair. Again. And it's driving me insane. How am I supposed to read if he won't leave me alone?

"Justin, here, come sit with Mommy." Justin scuttles off the couch and moves to cuddle up with Mom.

"Thank you." I say sarcastically. & Mom gives me a look. She says that lately I've been acting like Dad. The first time that she said that, I almost did a classic spit take with the diet cola I was drinking.

I don't want to be like my Dad.

Age 11-

"Colin, I told you the answer is no!" Dad snarls.

"But why? I want to go to Hogwarts in England! With you, Dad!" An expression of pain and surprise crosses his face, but only for a second. Then he's back to being a rock.

"It's not safe there. The Dark Lord was not killed, Colin. He could come back any day and I don't want you there when that happens."

"More like you don't want me there at all.." I mutter.

"What was that?" He says.

"Oh, nothing. I didn't mean to try and crowd you in your year long escape from being a DAD, is all." I reply with as much contempt as an eleven year old kid can manage. His expression softens a bit. But only a bit.

"Colin, you know I love your Mother, Justin and you. I don't like being away from you all year and missing out on your childhood, but-"

"Then don't! Stay here! Please!" Now, I'm just begging.

He sighs and I already know what he's going to say.

"I'm sorry, but no. I can't quit my job. Maybe-"

But I don't want to hear it. I leave his office and trudge back to my room. I pass by Justin's door and look at his face. He looks sad & I know he must've heard me and Dad. I try to ignore the pang of guilt in my hairless, eleven year old chest. When I reach my room, I turn the doorknob & open the door as slowly as possible, hoping that maybe Dad will call my name and say Sorry. But he doesn't. And I let a couple tears slide down my face as I shut the my door with ferocity.

Age 13-

"Mom, please tell Dad to pass the pepper." I say in a monotone. I haven't talked to Dad since our fight back when I was eleven. I have nothing to say to him.

"Colin, this is ridiculous." Dad snaps at me. I ignore him and sigh.

"Justin, could you _please_ tell Dad to pass the pepper?"

"Y-yeah. Sure. Dad, Justin wants you-"

"Yes, Justin, I heard him." MY Dad picks up the pepper and silently hands it over.

My brother looks between us. He's so quiet lately. He knows I don't like Dad, but he doesn't feel the same. He loves Dad- worships the guy. I miss being like that. Sort of. Sooner or later I'm sure he would've found some way to let me down.

Dad stares at me from across the table. When I was little, his penetrating gaze terrified me; It was like he was reading my mind. But now, I'm smart and I just stare on back. I could stay like this for hours and he knows it. He breaks his stare and continues eating and I smirk. I've won this round.

We continue dinner with me asking Justin to tell Dad to pass me things. I'm really not that hungry, but it's fun to get on Dad's nerves. But then Mom snaps.

"That's it! You two," She points dramatically at Dad and Me, "need some counseling! I will not have this anymore. Get along, or get out." And with that, she picks up her plate and walks to the kitchen with her nose in the air. I silently applaud her. Mom is always so quiet, like Justin. It's me and Dad who were the loud ones.

I didn't realize that our fighting had been affecting her so much, and I feel like a brat. A stupid little kid.

"Fine. I give up." I say. I love my Mom and I don't want her to be disappointed in me or anything. So I'll go to the stupid counseling.

"I'll do it too." Dad says.

So the next day my Dad and I headed to see a therapist. I don't know how Dad's went, but mine went kind of like this:

"Hello, Colin. My name is Dr. Byrd. How are you?" He thrusts his hand forward as if to shake my hand. I ignore it.

"Uh, hello Dr. Byrd." He jots something down on a clipboard. What the..? How've I messed up already?

"Yes, yes. Take a seat." This guy is going to annoy me, I can tell.

"So, why are you here, Colin?"

"Don't you know that already?" His smile falters, but then oh! Don't worry, the happy is back! And he makes another note.

"I would like to hear it in your words."

"Alright.. We're here because My Dad is a what most people would call a 'Douche bag'." I grin as he gets all flustered. I don't usually curse in front of adults- Not my teachers or parents or anything like that. But this guy is fresh meat.

"Please, Colin, no need for such language." He splutters. And again, he jots a note down. What the hell?

"Alright."

"So tell me again, why you think you're here." He leans over his desk and rests his head on his hands.

"Okay, well.. I guess it really goes back to when my Dad wouldn't let me go to Hogw- Er.. Travel abroad with him for a couple of years. He leaves to England every year you see? He only comes back for birthdays and holidays.. And., hold up. I came in here with no intent on talking to you! What'd you do to me?" I glare at him.

To my surprise, he smirks.

"Well, it's a therapist trick. We lean in real close, look you in the eye, and that let's you know we're interested and listening. And when people think the person they're talking to is listening, they tend to talk more and more." (1) Damn, this guy was good. He made me think he was a beginner. What a devious thing to do.. Huh, I like that. I guess I'm willing to pour my heart and soul out for this guy.

"So, your Father wasn't around a lot as a child I take it?"

"Ha! That's the biggest understatement of the year. I mean, I love my Dad. Don't tell him that though. But he's never here. And it's hard. Everyone else goes fishing or hunting or something with their DADS. But me? Nope. No Father -Son-Bonding time at all."

"You don't really know your Father very well?" Another note on the clipboard.

"I know what my Mom tells me and what he's told me. Which is a small amount in my opinion."

"Hm. I see. Colin, do you have any fears?" _Scratch scratch scratch_. That pen is so annoying.

"Um.. A couple I guess." I fidget in my seat a little. I don't like to talk about fears and stuff. The last time I told my friends any of my fears was in a truth or dare game. And they all laughed.

"Enlighten me?"

"Alright.. Well I don't like the dark, or being left alone. I also have this thing with people judging me in places- especially crowded places. Oh! And enclosed places, like closets. I can't be in those for a long period of time.. And, the worst one is ending up like my Dad. That's terrifying"

I grin as if trying to play the last one off as a joke, but It's like a light bulb goes off over his head. He sits up straighter and smiles.

"Alright. Thanks for coming, Colin. I think we've got everything we need to know." And as I leave, I hear his pen scribbling away once more.

And that's how it went. Afterwards, he gave me a list of what my fears meant or whatever. I threw that crap away.

We never really mentioned what went on in that Counselor's office. We actually went back a couple times. All my Mom knows is that now, my Dad and I talk to each other. Sure, we don't talk politely. But hey, it's something right?

Age 15-

"Hey. Dad."

"Hn?"

"Can I get a nose piercing?"

"Hn."

"Alrighty, then I take that as a yes!"

That's how we communicate now. Works for me.

Age 16-

"Hey, nerd! Whatcha writing?"

"Probably a letter to his boyfriend! What a faggot."

"Cut it out! Give that back! STOP!" Justin shouts.

I turn around the corner to see two kids from my DADA class tossing a crumpled up piece of paper to each other, with Justin flaying his arms around, trying to get it back.

"Hey, morons, stop picking on him!" I yell. Well, screech is more like it. But seriously! Those two are huge compared to him seeing as he's only thirteen. What beef would they have with my kid brother?

"Well, look, it's the other one." Tweedle D says.

"Stop picking on him. Or I'll break you in half." I say coldly.

"Oooh, I'm real scared now!" Tweedle Dumb replies. And they continue to toss the paper back and forth. And Justin just stands their miserably..

"He's just a kid! What'd he do to you?" I yell.

"Who cares what he did? He's an annoying little gay nerd." And they start laughing.

"That's it." I mutter. I run as fast as I can at them and tackle at least one to the ground. I hit anything I can get my hands on. I hear a sickening crunch when my fist connects with his nose. The other one gets behind me, but I'm too quick for him. I get up and start hitting him too, but he's stronger than the first. He gets in a couple good hits on my arm and shoulders. I'm not letting him hit my face though- it's too handsome for that. But I feel my forearm burn and I know he must've scratched it deep or something because there's a little blood. But, I somehow manage to get this one in the nose too. And then it's over.. I grab the forgotten paper off the ground and put it in my pocket.

I jog over to Justin.

"Justin! Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

"What's your problem?"

"What?" I'm dumbstruck.

"I was doing fine on my own. I don't need your help." He glares at me.

"But they were picking on you! You're like half their size; What'd you want me to do? Just watch?"

And he starts walking away.

"You little effing brat! I was just trying to help!" I call to him.

He turns around.

"Well, stop trying, will you? God, I'm sick of you trying to protect me all the time! I hate it! I hate you!"

And I just stand there. Even when some teacher shows up and demands to know what was going on, I keep still. Justin hates me.

A/N- So, how did you like the little back story on Colin? I really like this chapter. So please review, favorite, the whole shebang! Thank you! :D

(1) I don't know if that's true or not.. I make crap up for the sake of my stories ;))


End file.
